My ghosts of yesterday
by marcer
Summary: We all have our ghosts. His ghosts come to visit from time to time to chase him. Now Steve must be there for someone who trusts him and needs him to chase them away. What he does not know is she will force him to face his own ghosts.
1. Where they come from and where they are?

**Well, here I am again. This story is something strange and is shreding my emotions. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: All the characters and situations inherent in the Hawaii five-0 TV show are owned by its creators and CBS. They are taken back for entertainment purposes only. No money or goods have been exchanged in the publishing of this story.**

 **A small warning. Contains difficult topics with situations of abuse and mistreatment. But don't worry, there will be nothing graphic or too violent. I will try to handle the issue delicately. Thank you for reading. Here it goes**

My ghosts of yesterday

Chapter 1: Where they come from and where they are?

Steve parks his truck in the driveway to his house, shuts down the engine and loud sighs. He doesn't want to get home. Since two weeks ago, he's afraid of the moment when he opens the door, turns off the alarm and gets in. Why is this happenning?

The answer is easy. Because it's at that moment when the ghosts invade him. Sometimes he doesn't want to turn on the light not to see them. They lurk from the walls, the desk and the shelves. From the numerous smiling pictures and memories accumulated over the years.

Today, as every day since two weeks ago, flees to the private beach. He wants to hear the ocean and plunge into the water to avoid thinking. Even avoids to stop at the fridge for a beer, he just want to get out of here.

On the way to the beach takes a towel from the closet, and a couple of pills from the first drawer in the kitchen that swallows with the help of a little water and goes through the doors of the terrace. The breeze caresses his face and takes a deep breath, trying to lessen the pain, his eyes throb and he has nausea. Tries another couple of deep breaths and keeps walking.

Slowly removes his clothes on the road, leaving his boxers. Carefully places the shirt and cargo pants, together with the towel on one of the wooden chairs and slowly walks towards the water. He always liked swimming in the moonless nights, the freshness of the water touching his skin as a layer of silk. The way that he floats easily on his back, dipping his head just a little so water covers his ears and attenuates the noise. The way in which the stars are reflected in the water. In a moonless night, it's not possible to identify the horizon and seems like the sky continues with the sea. Then peace comes and it's easier to think.

There, floating in the water, he tries to identifying the reasons why everything is happening. One of them is, of course, Junior. He finally found an apartment where they allow him to spend time with Eddie. It's close to the office, it is spacious and bright. And he has moved two weeks ago. Since then, the house is deadly quiet and dark.

It is also true that he was alone before Junior showed up, but before that, he was not afraid. Ironically, the great Steve McGarrett is afraid. What leads him to think of the reason number two. He's worried, although he'll never admit that to anyone. Well, maybe Danny, but nobody else.

Migraines are back since two weeks ago. He had suffered them when he was a kid, but had never felt one for over twenty-five years. The doctor ordered some clinical tests and said that they are probably related to radiation poisoning and stress, but he doesn't think so. They came back because the ghosts.

Still floating, lets the mumbles from the outside mix with his thoughts. Gradually relaxes and the pain goes down. Lately he has thought very much about the ghosts, as they have been growing over time, the old ghosts invites the new ones and all together make a party in his head, tormenting him. The oldest, the ghosts of his adolescence, when the people he loved began to leave him alone, when he opened the space in his mind and in his heart to give them a place to hide.

Step by step they were accumulating and met with the ghosts of his military life. They heckle him more and cause his nightmares . The Navy had forced him to deal with them, through periodic consultations with specialists to treat PTSD. But they refused to leave.

When he returned to Hawaii, after being transferred to the reserves, and the governor offered him Five-0, new ghosts came to mix with the old ones, but now no one forces him to deal with them. It is true he must attend his annual sessions with those useless therapists, who only focuses on his ''dysfunctional relationship'' with Danny. If they knew the problem is not really that! He only hopes the therapists understand this "dysfunctional relationship" is the only thing which really allows him to deal with the ghosts.

Suddenly he has a strange feeling breaking the thread of his thoughts. The unmistakable feeling of being observed. Slowly straightens his body and starts to move the legs to stay afloat looking toward the House. He just realized that tide has taken him a little further, so he begins to swim toward the shore. Now he can see him. Next to the chairs there is someone standing.

Speak of the devil…

Steve cannot help but smile. It's like Danny has occasionally a sixth sense that is activated when mood requires it. While swims the few yards separating him from the shore, thinks if he's ready for the usual rant right now, but the truth is Danny also knows when to shut up. Yes, of course many of those who know him would laugh at this statement. But so it is. Steve only hopes his friend's sixth sense to work today, because he thinks he's not able to withstand a session of arguments.

As soon as his feet can touch the bottom, begins to walk toward the chairs, looking at Danny who greets him "Hey..."

Steve just answer "Hey" takes his towel and places it on his shoulders. Apparently, Danny's sixth sense has hit the target today. Danny sits in one of the chairs and says "when you went out of the office today, were so silent and you looked so sad, so I thought you could use some company".

Steve sighs and sits in the other chair, extends his legs and closes his eyes, letting the breeze to finish drying his skin.

They have been seated there, staring where the ocean joins the sky, for more than twenty minutes, without saying a single word. Steve suddenly straightens up and asks "are you hungry? Indian food?" Danny chuckles recalling that time he tried Indian food and mango chutney for the first time with Steve. That time he let Danny see a part of his soul talking to him about his passion for music and some other things. "It sounds good to me" Danny answers while gets up. Both walk towards the house.

After ordering the food, Steve tells Danny "I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back in a moment" and goes upstairs to come back exactly five minutes later, wearing shorts and the Navy Academy t-shirt. Danny is sitting in front of the kitchen counter, reading the newspaper and drinking a cold beer. Steve opens the fridge and pulls out a bottle of water, opens it and drinks a big swallow. Danny looks at him and says "What, not beer today?"

"Not today, I have migraine" Steve answers. Danny looks at him concerned, but says nothing.

Someone knocks on the door, Danny moves like he's going to get up, but Steve stops him while takes his wallet from one of the pockets of his cargo pants. "Today, dinner is on me" and goes to open the door. But there is no food.

Grace is standing at the door.


	2. I'm here

Chapter 2: I'm here

Grace is standing at the door.

"Gracie?" Steve is surprised to see her there. "Are you okay?"

"Hi, Uncle Steve, can I come in?" Grace looks nervous. She doesn't know if she's doing the right thing, but she must do something. Tried to call Danno a couple of hours ago, but he doesn't answer his phone.

"Of course, Gracie, come in" Steve moves to the left to allow Grace get into the house, closes the door behind her. At that time, Danny leaves the kitchen and asks surprised. "Monkey! What are you doing here, Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Yes, something is happening, but not to me" Grace walks close to her dad and gives him a hug "Danno, I've been trying to call you, but you don't answer your phone". Surprised, Danny takes the phone from the pocket of his pants and looks at it. "Damn battery! It's supposed it should last two days and it doesn't last two damn hours. I think it's time to change this phone for a new one. Courtesy of Five-0, right?" Asks to Steve.

Steve asks Grace to sit down, and walks to the kitchen, to give Danny some privacy with his daughter, but she stops him "No, Uncle Steve, please stay."

"What's happening Gracie?" asks, sitting in the recliner opposite Grace

"Well, to tell the truth, I'm not sure. It's just, since a few weeks ago I noticed that Lucy is in trouble, but I don't know what kind of problems and if I can do something to help her. I want to help her Danno."

"Okay, why don't you start from the beginning?" Danny tries Grace relaxes a little bit, so she can tell what is happening. "Lucy, what Lucy?"

"You know her, we were classmates in school since first grade." Turning to Steve "you remember she, don't you?" Steve lets his mind back. He met Lucy about six years ago, in a camp with the _Aloha Girls_ , a camp that did not end well for Lucy, since a guy threatened her with a gun, shot Danny and forced them to look for some diamonds by the winding paths of Ka 'a' awa Valley. Lucy was a smart girl with blond braids and blue eyes, the same age of Grace, who then should be ten or eleven. She should now be sixteen or seventeen. "What is happening with her? He asks.

"As I said, I'm not sure. She has been dating a guy for three or four weeks. At the beginning, she seemed happy. She likes Roger from a year ago. He's is the quarterback in the school football team and all the girls are crazy about him" Grace smiles to notice Danny's jealous face. "Danno!" scolds him. Danny says nothing.

"The point is, shortly after their first date, Lucy began to behave strangely. She looked sad and hardly spoke. It's been a long time since I've seen her behaving like this. So I asked her if something was happening. Want to know what she said?" With the nodding of both men, Grace continues, "She told me, ' It's nothing. It's normal'. And then began to pretend that everything was okay".

Steve is thoughtful and then asks "One moment Gracie, you said It's been a long time since you've seen her behaving like this? Already had behaved in that way before?"

"To be honest, I don't know if I should tell you this. Lucy has always been a little strange girl. She is reserved and shy. Sometimes I think she's afraid of people, because It's very difficult to her making new friends and trusts very few people. Since we were kids, she had periods in which almost didn't speak with anyone, remained alone in the school, and in addition to the _Aloha Girls,_ hardly went out with friends. Then, suddenly, everything changed and began to socialize more. "I guess I got used to her changing personality and thought this is just another of her anti-social periods, but..."

"But...?" Danny asks.

"It's something happened..." Grace still doubts, apparently nervous and feeling that, somehow, she's betraying the trust of Lucy.

Steve, seeing her concern says "Look, Gracie. We cannot help Lucy if we don't know what is happening."

Grace sighs and says "Okay. Two weeks ago, one day she arrived at school and was very quiet. Her hair was different and had some strands covering her face. At first, I thought it was another one of her mood swings, but then, between classes, we met in the bathroom. She was looking herself in the mirror and trying to cover a couple of bruises with make-up".

"Did you ask her what happened?" Danny can barely hide their anger.

"Yes. I told her we are friends and she can tell me whatever it is. But she just said to me 'I already said it's nothing. These are normal things. It happens to everyone'. I tried to tell her that's not true, but she got angry and told me I take care of my own business, picked up her makeup and came out slamming the door." Grace stirred on the couch nervous. Danny takes her hand and trace small circles with his thumb to calm her down.

Someone knocks on the door. Steve gets up and opens, to find the food deliverer. Gives the guy some money, takes the food and goes to the kitchen, Danny and Grace follow him. While eating, Danny tells Grace "And you think the new boyfriend is hurting her, isn't it?"

"Don't know, Danno. I don't know what to think. Last Saturday, Will and I went out with Lucy and Roger, went for some ice cream and hang out. When we arrived, Roger took Lucy's hand and practically pushed her to the corner chair. She said nothing."

"The point, Grace, is all we have are assumptions" Steve adopts a conciliatory tone, but tries to Grace to understand. "We can't do anything, until Lucy says what is really happening".

"That's why I came, Uncle Steve. I think that she would talk with you," Grace says, trying to sound sure.

"With me?" Steve, incredulously asks "why with me?"

"Lucy has always felt some fascination about you, Uncle Steve," Grace says smiling "When we were kids, she said when she grow up, she would marry you".

"Oh!" Steve blushes a little "you were kids then."

"It isn't just that. She always asks me about you. Is a bit annoying, to tell the truth. But I figure she thinks you're a kind of superhero or something. Three years ago she had some pictures of you, which slashed from the newspaper and pasted in all his notebooks."

Steve clears his throat and changes the topic. "How much do you know this guy Roger?"

"Not much. Silly girls follow him everywhere always surround him. He's nice, I think. Smiles to everyone, but with Lucy is someway... possessive. Yesterday I asked her if wanted to go to the shop mall and told me she had to ask for permission to Roger. Go figure!" Grace says with exasperation.

"What do you want us to do, Monkey?" Danny asks.

"Not sure... I was thinking if I can convince her to talk with you, would you do that Uncle Steve?"

Steve says "Of course Gracie, but don't think that's so easy. Why don't you suggest her to talk to the Counselor?"

"I already told her, Uncle Steve, but she's stubborn, she doesn't want to and thinks all of this is normal. But I know her, and I think she would speak with you."

"OK, but we cannot force her. She must decide if she wants to talk about it and with who, OK?" Steve should be clear at this point.

"Okay. Thank you. Tomorrow I'll talk to her," Grace says finally. After talking a little longer, Danny and Grace say goodbye and leave Steve alone again.

Thinks about Lucy, and no knowing why, the ghosts return to his mind, feeling frustrated. Lucy is only sixteen years old and may be in a serious problem, when everything in her life should be love and care.

Sixteen years... Steve cannot avoid thinking about everything that he had to go through at the age of sixteen, her mother had died, or at least he believed so and his father sent him far away from Hawaii and from his sister. His family was broken and never again was the same. Suddenly feels a great empathy for Lucy. No one should face that kind of ghosts at such an early age. Sighing, gets up, turns the alarm on and goes up to his room to try to sleep. If only he could drive away the ghosts, at least that night.

* * *

It's six in the morning. After sleeping for three or four hours, Steve decides to get up and begin his exercise routine. Before he puts on his bathing suit, the phone starts ringing on the night table. Takes it and look at the screen. It's Grace.

"Uncle Steve? Sorry for wake you up so early, but Lucy's sister has just called me. She's in the hospital." Grace's voice sounds scared.

"What happened, Gracie?" Steve asks, beginning to worry, wondering if Grace is right and her boyfriend is hurting Lucy.

"I only know she told me yesterday she would go out with Roger. Can you find me there, Uncle Steve? Please". Steve has never been good to resist when Grace asks him something.

"Did you call Danno?" asks.

"Yes. I think his phone is off again, because he doesn't answer."

"Well. I'll tell you something, he must be here soon. He must come to pick me up because we were going to the office. When he arrives we'll go to the hospital and meet you there. Do you know if she's at King´s Medical Center?"

"That's what Maggie told me" Grace is calmer now. Danno and Uncle Steve will fix everything. As always.

"Okay, we'll see you there".

"Thanks Uncle Steve!"

"Anytime!" Steve says simply, and ends the call. Then he takes a three-minute shower. Once he gets dress, he goes to the kitchen, needing some coffee badly. Begins the ritual of grinding the beans and while the water is heating on the stove, takes butter and milk from the fridge and two cups from the shelf. Hears the door close and Danny's voice "I tell you. I need another phone Steve".

"Good morning Danno, take your coffee. We have to go" Steve says, smiling. "We have to go? Come on! A man already cannot take his coffee in peace, these days!" Danny argues, serves himself some coffee and add milk. "Where shall we go?"

"Gracie has been trying to call you again. Lucy is in the hospital".

"What?" Danny leaves his cup on the table and looks at him. "What happened?"

"Gracie still doesn't know it. I told her we'll met her there. Let's go". Thirty minutes later, they arrive at the parking lot of King's Medical Center. Steve turns the Camaro engine off and they both go to the emergency room, Grace and Rachel are sitting there. As Grace sees them gets up and walks towards Danny. "Danno..." says while hugs him. "Do you know something?" Danny asks.

"Still nothing. Maggie told me when she woke up this morning, found Lucy crying sitting in the armchair of the living room. She was beat hard and she couldn't breathe". While speaking, points to three people sitting at the back of the room. "They are Lucy's mom and sisters."

In that moment, a doctor comes into the waiting room, asking for Lucy's family, they get up and go toward him. "What's wrong, doctor?" the mom asks.

Before he answers, the doctor asks them to go with him and the four get into a small room. Five minutes later, they get out and Lucy's Mom goes to the ER with the doctor, while the girls come back to the waiting room. They are embraced and crying, come to the chairs and sit down. Grace, feeling that fear grips her throat, approaches them. "What is happening Maggie?" asks the eldest sister. The girl is about twenty, looks a lot like Lucy, she's blond and blue-eyed. Lifting the face looks at Grace, but says nothing.

"Mag", his sister says, "I think it's time... It's time to say something, a long ago".

"No..." Maggie says, crying louder.

"Brenda" Grace looks at the other girl. She's a little younger, about eighteen, her hair is brown, has her family blue eyes showing her confusion and fear. The girl denies with head and back to hug her sister.

Grace stands powerless and walks toward Rachel who is talking in a low voice with Danny. Steve remains in silence. The girls talk in a barely audible voice.

At that time, Lucy's mom come out from the ER and walks towards her daughters, sitting on the chair next to Maggie but says nothing. Grace looks at Steve, begging him to do something.

Steve makes a sign to Danny, approaches Lucy's mom saying "Mrs. Carson, I'm Steve McGarrett, Five-0 task force, can we talk?" She looks up to see him, doubts for one second and gets up, walking with them to a corner of the waiting room. Once they have sat, Danny tells her "Mrs. Carson, I'm detective Danny Williams, Grace's father", she shakes his hand. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"This morning Maggie found Lucy sitting in the living room, crying a lot and complaining about pain in the chest and stomach, I think she was beaten because she had blood in her nose", she answers.

"Do you know where she was last night and with who?" Steve asks

"She went out with her boyfriend, went to the cinema or something. I heard her coming back at 11:00, but I didn't see her until this morning."

"Do you asked her about what happened?" Steve's voice is soft and low.

"Yes, but she has not said a single word. The doctor says she definitely shows signs of aggression and he should report to the police." Steve gets up, looks at Danny and walks towards the nurses, telling the receptionist he wants to talk with Lucy's doctor, while he shows him his badge. The doctor comes out a few minutes later, approaches Steve and shakes his hand introducing himself "I'm Doctor Foster, how can I help you, officer?"

"I'm Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, Five-0 Task Force. This is detective Daniel Williams. We want to know what happened with Lucy Carson. His mother said she had been assaulted and you'll inform the police".

"Please, Commander, come with me." Doctor Foster walks into the small room where minutes earlier had spoken with Lucy's family, there is a small table with four chairs, Foster asks them to sit. "Yes, the patient shows bumps and bruises on the face, arms, chest and abdomen. She has two broken ribs and required five points to repair a deep cut over his left eyebrow." Stops, wavering.

"Is there something else?" Steve asks, encouraging him to talk.

"It's just we've noticed pre-existing injuries, consistent with previous incidents and probably sexual abuse." Steve closes his eyes and breathes deeply.

"Did you tell this to her mother?" Danny asks.

"Not yet. As the patient refuses to speak, and we don't know where the abuse comes from, the procedure is to inform the authorities" Foster seems worried. "Her mother came to see her, but the patient neither wanted to talk to her."

"Okay. Can we see her? She knows us, maybe talks to us," Danny says, recalling their conversation last night with Grace.

"It's unusual, but we can try" says doctor Foster "we need her mother's permission", gets up and opens the door to call a nurse. "Claire, can you ask Mrs. Carson to come, please?" He returns and sits. A minute later Lucy's mom gets into the room.

"Mrs. Carson, these gentlemen are police officers," Foster says, "they want to ask for your permission to talk to Lucy". She looks at them frightened. "Mrs. Carson" Steve says, in conciliatory tone, "We need to know what happened to Lucy. We can start an investigation, but it would be easier if she tell us. We want to help her." "Okay" she nods "you can do it".

"We'll be back soon", everyone get out of the room, and Dr. Foster goes to the ER, followed by Steve and Danny. Once there, points to a row of cubicles arranged along the room facing nurses module. Doctors go from one side to another, attending patients. "It's the cubicle number 3," Foster says.

When they arrive outside the door of the cubicle, Foster asks them to wait and open the door. There is a nurse next to Lucy, who is lying on her left side and staring at nothing. The nurse whispers, "Still not said anything" and leaves the cubicle. Doctor Foster comes and tells Lucy. "Hello Lucy, outside there is a couple of gentlemen you know, Commander McGarrett and detective Williams. Do you think they can come for a minute and talk to you?" Lucy nods. Foster makes a nod to Steve and Danny, while he comes out.

"Hello, Lucy" Danny greets with affection "Do you remember me? I'm Danny, Grace's dad." She says nothing. Steve comes close to the bed, leaning and greets "Hello Luce, I'm Steve, do you remember me?" When Lucy hears Steve's voice, moves her head. When she recognizes him sits sharply and embraces him breaking into loud tears. He comforts her saying simply "Shhh. calm down. I'm here."


	3. New Scars

Chapter 3: New Scars

 _"Hello, Lucy" Danny greets with affection "Do you remember me? I'm Danny, Grace's dad." She says nothing. Steve comes close to the bed, leaning and greets "Hello Luce, I'm Steve, do you remember me?" When Lucy hears Steve's voice, moves her head. When she recognizes him sits sharply and embraces him breaking into loud tears. He comforts her saying simply "Shhh. calm down. I'm here."_

He knows he should be careful, and must not push her. Lucy's mood is so fragile that it can collapse at any time. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" Asks sweetly.

When crying slows, Lucy says between sobs. "It was my fault! I provoked him."

"What is that you did provoke Luce? Who did this to you?" Steve asks, without leaving the soft tone, although inside his soul roars in fury.

"Roger, We went to the cinema last night and he wanted ... something else. I ... I didn't want to. He told me _'I've been waited for a long time and need this_ '. I tried to apologize, but he became angrier. Took me home and didn't speak on the road, and... When we arrived, I got out of the car and he left. Please, Steve, could you tell him I'm sorry?"

Steve and Danny can't believe what they hear, damned bastard hurt her and she thinks this is her fault. "I'll talk to him, Luce. Please don't worry. Would you like to go home? You may want to take a shower and rest." Steve suggests.

"No ... I don't want to go to my house, I'd rather stay here." Steve and Danny can see she's still afraid. Danny dares to ask, "Would you like to go home with Grace? There you can rest, meanwhile you decide what to do". She seats slightly and says, "That would be nice! Would you ask my mom for me?" Danny says "of course, Lucy! Also I'm going to ask when you can get out of here."

"We'll be back in a few minutes, Lucy, okay?" Steve asks. She simply nods. Out of the cubicle, Steve chugs with fury. "Damned bastard!" Danny agrees with his friend.

In the corridor they find Doctor Foster "Did she said something?" he asks.

"Indeed, Yes. One question Doc." Steve tries to calm down "last time you said you had found evidence of previous attacks. How much time are we talking about? "

"I can't be 100% sure, but I can estimate several years ago" Foster says "there are some very old scars, others are more recent ".

"But..." Danny thinks aloud "then it cannot be only the boyfriend. Something else is happening here, Steve. Remember when Grace said Lucy had behaved strangely sometimes before?" Steve nods silently and then says, "We need someone to talk to Lucy to see if it's possible find out what has happened during all these years, but we have to do this very carefully. We cannot risk hurting her more than she is now, and if we say or do something wrong, his fragile state of mind can break at last. We need someone who knows how to do this."

"When does she can leave, Doc?" Danny asks. He has yet to speak with Rachel to let Lucy go with Grace, and stay in her home. "Physically she's okay. She can leave now, but I think she'll need psychological support" Foster answers.

Steve looks at him and nods saying "I'm on this, Doc". While walking toward the waiting room, he pulls out his phone, locates a number and presses the call button.

"Steve! How long!" a female voice answers.

"Alicia. How are you? Hey, we have a problem and need a professional opinion," Steve says. "Do you have some free time this afternoon?"

"Of course, you know, the terms of my probation stipulate that I should be available to help Five-0 when required" Alice said laughing. "I'm just joking, you know I won't do it out of obligation, Steve. It's always a pleasure to help you. At what time do you need I meet you in your office?"

What about five o'clock?" Steve asks, looking at Danny.

"Okay. I'll be there," Alicia answers" Make some coffee for me, okay?"

"I'll do it. See you then. Alicia, thanks" Steve ends the call and tells Danny, "I think she can help us. I'd like Grace to be there. For now, she's our best source of information. As I saw some minutes ago, in the waiting room, I don't think the family is very willing to cooperate".

"I'll take Grace this afternoon. Now what?" Danny wants to know what Steve's next plans are. "For now, go and talk to Rachel to see if she'll allow you to take Lucy home with Grace." Steve answers. "Then we are going to have a long talk with that guy. You must also call Tani. Please Ask her to go to Rachel's place with Lucy and try to win her trust. I think it will be easier for Lucy to talk to a girl. Tani and Grace can help to calm her down and maybe get some info that may help us to find out what has been happening."

As soon as they arrive at the waiting room, Danny comes close to Rachel saying, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She nods and both leave

Steve tells Grace "Gracie, I must ask you some things. Is that okay?" Grace answers immediately, "of course, Uncle Steve." Could you talk to Lucy? Did she say something?"

"Some things, yes" Steve answers, Grace smiles him saying, "I knew it! I knew she would trust you. What do you want to know?"

"How old is this guy, Roger?"

"I believe he's eighteen or nineteen," Grace answers. Perfect! Steve thinks the guy is of legal age.

"How long have you known him?" he asks.

"We met him two years ago, when he arrived from the mainland. He was repeating the 11th grade. And now he's in his final year." Grace doesn't know well where Steve wants to get with all this, but she's ready to help. "You said they've dating for four weeks. Were they friends before that?"

"No Roger only likes grown girls, so he only learned that Lucy exists until last year."

"Just one last question, Gracie. Please don't understand me wrong, Lucy has had boyfriend before Roger?"

"No, Uncle Steve. Some friends, but nobody would had liked before, as Roger". At that time, Rachel is approaching them. Danny is ending a phone call. "Okay, Tani. Thank you."

"Did you speak with Tani?" Steve asks

"Yes, she's on her way, in order to go with Rachel and the girls." Danny comes near the nurse who comes with Lucy release papers.

At that time, Lucy's mom gets up and approaches them. Steve tells her "Mrs. Carson, recently talked to Lucy and has given us information about the boy who did this. We're going to talk to him, but we want to ask you something. We want to take Lucy home with Grace. She is nervous and says, for now, she doesn't want to go home. We don't want to upset her, but she needs to be in a familiar environment. We'll have a Five-0 officer with her all the time. Is this okay?"

She is baffled, but agrees Lucy to go home with Grace "Okay. Will you keep me informed of your progress?" Danny is quick to answer "of course. This is my number," he gives her a card. "We will be in touch, Mrs. Carson. Thank you".

"Thank you, detective". Lucy's mom turns around and walks close to her daughters, who look at her unbelieving. "Let's go," she says and the three leave the waiting room, heading to the street.

Fifteen minutes later, Tani arrives at the waiting room. Steve speaks briefly with her, explaining all they know until now and asking her to be careful with what told you Lucy or Grace. "Above all, don't push her. Listen if she wants to talk to you, but don't force her to do so. The most important is not to give her any advice okay?"

"Understood, Boss" Tani says, while they're looking at Lucy leaving the ER in a wheelchair pushed by a nurse. As soon as she looks at Steve, the girl smiles slightly.

Steve approaches her. "Lucy, do you remember Gracie's mom? Her name is Rachel" She nods, to Rachel, smiling at her. Grace approaches and they embrace briefly, while Grace tells her. "Hello, Lucy".

"Hey Luce," Steve says, looking at Tani. "She's officer Rey, she works with us and will go to Grace's home with you. Okay?" Lucy nods again. "Fine. I'll see you in a few hours," Steve tells Lucy, smiling. Then looks at Tani and asks, "Do you have the address and the full name of that guy?"

"Yes. Captain Grover just send it to your phone". Steve checks his phone and says "thanks, Tani. See you later".

Twenty minutes later, Steve and Danny arrive at Roger Addisson's house. They get off the Camaro, put the Kevlar vests on and check their weapons. Walk towards the entrance and Steve knocks on the door. In the first few minutes, no one opens.

Steve knocks on the door again. A few seconds later, a fifty-year-old woman opens the door. "Can I help you?"

"Mrs. Addison?" Danny asks.

"Yes... How can I help you?"

"Mrs Addison. I'm Steve McGarrett, I'm with Five-0. We're looking for your son Roger. We need to talk to him". At that time, he hears an engine to ignite in the garage next to the house, and a few seconds later a boy with black jacket and helmet, goes to full speed riding a motorcycle.

Danny and Steve run towards the Camaro and get in. Steve turns the engine on and begins to chase him. They drive for a couple of streets, when the motorcycle turn right in an alley, meeting head-on with a cargo trailer. The Motorcycle skids dragging Roger a couple of yards. The guy gets up and starts to run, slipping down from the trailer.

Steve stops the car and runs behind him. A couple of streets further knocks him down just when they arrive at the beach. Lifts and puts him the handcuffs saying "Roger Addison. You're under arrest for Assault and Battery".

Half an hour later he's sitting handcuffed to the chair of the interrogation room in the Palace. Steve walks in front of him, like a caged lion. He knows Lucy has not filed a formal complaint against Roger, or given a statement, so he should force him to admit he hurt her, otherwise, they will have to let him go.

"So did you get angry, right?" asks looking at Addison. The guy still doesn't open his mouth.

"Look, Roger,"Danny says, adopting a tone of complicity "I don't think you realize the enormous problem that you're in. We know you attacked Lucy Carson, and know this is not the first time. I want you to understand you're of legal age, Roger. So you'll be tried as an adult. What suits you most at this moment is to cooperate with us. You wanted something more and she refused, didn't she?"

Steve continues "You beat her like a savage guy in the parking lot, and then what? Did you take by force what she didn't want to give you voluntarily?"

At that time, Roger's face changes completely, he's pale, with his eyes more open, looking really scared, but says nothing.

"Look, Roger, one thing is assault and battery, so you could spend forty-eight months in prison, But another very different thing is if we add to the equation the Aggravated Sexual Assault to a minor aged... If the jury finds you guilty, you could spend some years in holidays in Halawa. Do you understand this? "

"Hey, wait a second... She's my girlfriend. The only thing I did was suggest her I wanted to sleep with her. I didn't hurt her or anything else" Roger defends himself.

"Okay, but when she said no, you got angry and snapped her, didn't you?"

"Look, I accept I was angry a bit, and maybe I pushed her, but then I took her home."

Danny is furious "you already broke her two ribs, the doctors had to suture her a deep cut on her face, and her torso and arms are full of bruises! If you was only a little angry, I don't want to see when you're furious".

Steve looks at his watch. He wants to go to see Lucy, before their appointment with Alicia. "We'll give you some time alone, so think about it. Okay?" When they come out of the interrogation room, both friends are exhausted.

When they get out the elevator, find with Lou and say, "give him some time to think about it, and then book him for Assault and Battery. We can hold up to seventy-two hours. We hope at that time he confesses, or Lucy presents a complaint against him.

Forty minutes later, they arrive Rachel's home. Lucy is sleeping in Grace's bedroom. Tani and Grace are playing Scrabble in the garden. When she sees them, Tani says hello while approaching. What about that conversation with the suspect? Did he give you something?"

"Not yet, but will do so" Steve sentence is almost a pray, then he asks "How is Lucy?"}

"She's exhausted, physically and morally. She fell asleep as soon as we arrived, I've been going upstairs every twenty minutes, to see how she is." Tani answers. At that moment, Grace comes running into the house to meet Lucy, who comes downstairs slowly. "Hello, are you okay? do you need something?" Grace's voice is filled with concern for her friend. Lucy smiles and walks towards the garden. Stops a little when sees Steve and Danny are there, talking with Tani, but a couple of seconds after continues walking toward them.

Steve walks to find her saying "Hello Luce. Are you okay?" immediately after, he regrets the words. Stupid question, of course she's not okay. She hugs him briefly and then sits in one of the chairs. At that moment, Rachel leaves the house, a tray in her hands with a pitcher with lemonade and some glasses. "Hello Danny, Commander..."

"Hi Rachel," Danny says. Rachel approaches and places the tray on the table, sits a few seconds in front of Lucy and asks "are you hungry dear? What about chicken soup?" Lucy nods, grateful.

"All right, Then I'll bring it" and she begins to walk, going to the house. Along the way, Steve comes close to her and says "Rachel, I appreciate very much what you're doing for her".

"Is nothing, Commander. I'm also a mother and I don't want to think how I would feel if Grace were in her place."

Danny comes close to them saying, "Hey Rach ... this afternoon we'll see a psychologist who can tell us how to help Lucy. She has asked us to bring Grace, because she can be an important source of information. Is that okay?"

"Of course, Danny. I'll be here caring for Lucy", she tells Danny, sympathetic, Steve sits in a chair facing Lucy and asks her "Is there anything else you want to talk about?" She denies and asks, "Did you talk to Roger?" Steve doesn't want to lie to her, but he's afraid she will be angry if he tells her they have arrested Roger, he doesn't forget she thinks she's responsible for what he did. "He's in my office now, I'll talk to him this afternoon," Steve says, "Listen, now I must go back to the office, but I'll come to see you again this evening okay?" She nods and he gets up, leans to her and gives a brief kiss on her head. "I'll be back soon."

At five o'clock, they get into de HQ with Grace, to meet up with Alicia, who awaits them in Steve's office. Grace stays talking to Lou at the smart table, while Steve opens the doors of his office and greets "Hey! I haven't see you since a couple of months ago. How is Sienna?"

"Much better, thank you. She sends you her love. How are you Danny?" Alicia is happy to see them again. Danny approaches and gives her a brief hug while greets her. Steve points the chair and asks her to sit down, Danny sits on the couch and Steve goes to the chair behind his desk. Takes them a couple of minutes to tell her what they know about Lucy, what Grace told them and what happened this morning.

"According to the doctor, she has suffered injuries and abuse before, possibly for several years. The point is we don't know how to deal with this properly, we know how delicate is this and don't want to take any wrong step. That's why we need your help, to see if you can talk to her or recommend us what we must do to help her".

"Look, Steve. I'm not going to lie to you. The matter seems quite complex and, as I see, it has two aspects. The first is the recent attack, which apparently the boyfriend is responsible for. The second, if she has been abused for several years, the process to help her is much longer and more complicated, regardless of the police investigation resulting from this".

"I understand. For now we're going focus in number one." Steve thinks that it's better to solve the problems one by one. He makes a sign to Grace for approaches. Danny smiles proudly and tells Alicia "this is my daughter, Grace. This is Dr. Alicia Brown, supports Five-0 with some cases where information or special support is required. She is a Crime Psychologist". Grace comes and shake Alicia's hand, then takes seat on the couch next Danny

"Okay". It can be difficult to know or believe that a loved one is in a violent relationship and how bad the problem is, sometimes it's verbal or psychological aggression. But sometimes becomes physical abuse. By what you say, that is the case. It's possible you're afraid about her safety, and perhaps you're right. The first people's instinct is to rescue her or insist her to leave the suspect, but it is important to understand that she must make her own decisions." Alicia looks at each of them. As a friend of Lucy, Grace must know the best way to help her.

"It is also important you understand each person is different and so is every situation. Therefore, it's not a good idea to generalize, trying to explain a point by putting yourself as an example or saying what you would do in her place. Grace, when you talk to her make sure you have privacy, so it will be easier she opens her heart to you, okay?" Grace only seat and let Alicia continue.

"There are some tips that almost always work. They are nothing special, they have more to do with common sense. For example, she should know that you care about her, tell her so. Help her to know that abuse is not normal or right. It's possible she doesn't respond immediately, become defensive or deny the abuse. Let her know that you'll support her regardless of the decision she take." Suddenly Alicia smiles when realize Danny is so attentive that he lacks little to take a pen from the desk of Steve and get to write.

"Provide specific help, for example, help her with homework, or take her home. It's a good idea to ask her what does she need. Try not to tell her what 'should' do, because that often leads to guilt or shame." Alicia looks to Grace, trying to explain, "for example instead of saying _'you should leave him'_ better tell her you're concerned about her and you understand how hard this must be for her, okay?" Grace nods again.

"It's good idea to recommend someone who can help her. I can try it, if she allows me, but I cannot force her. Encourage her to do things that have nothing to do with him, like going to a spa, or shopping. If she decides she wants to end their relationship, we must support her. It's probably she feels alone and sad after the decision and it's important she always know you'll be there to support her." All three are tuned to the Alicia's explanations, Steve asks "Would you try to talk to her, please?" Alicia nods and says, "of course, I'll do it".

* * *

 **AN:**

 **It is important for me my readers understand I'm not an expert about the detection and treatment of the child or youth abuse, or about dysfunctional relationships. All information contained in this and the following chapters has been obtained by researching on the web sites of and National Sex Offender Public Website. If any of you know someone who may be a victim, please contact a specialist or call the above-mentioned offices**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	4. Old scars

Chapter 4: Old scars

After listening to Alicia, Steve feels more confident. He is sure he made a good decision, because those issues require delicacy and tact. Remembers he promised Lucy go to see her later, maybe it's a good idea Alicia goes with them this time, and tries Lucy to feel comfortable with her, to start an approach. Danny gives her Rachel's address and they agree to be there in one and a half hours.

Grace is gone with Will to buy a gift for Lucy, Junior and Grover have gone home and Danny is in his office reviewing and archiving some papers of the previous case. Steve is alone in his office, has been staring his computer screen for more than twenty minutes. Suddenly he realizes Danny is watching him, standing at the door. "Hey, I'm hungry, Shrimp with Kamekona?"

"Mmm, I don't think so, Danno, I'm not really hungry, but you can go and I'll see you at Rachel's house."

"You didn't bring your truck today, remember?" Danny says, while he goes and sits down in front of Steve.

"I had decided to wait until your mind finishes wandering, as it has done since two weeks ago. But as I can see now, if I don't do something, you could stay so forever."

"What are you talking about?" Steve asks, not knowing if he wants to talk to Danny about this right now.

"Oh, come on Steve! You know and I know something's wrong, you've been thoughtful, sad and sometimes, like now, you stay with lost look for hours. Are you going to tell me or not?"

"It's nothing Danny, is just I was thinking about Lucy" Steve begins to tell a half-truth "and I couldn't avoid to get a couple of memories back. That's all. I hate to think, at the age of Lucy, people around you, should love and protect you, and she is very lonely right now. Simply I couldn't help but remember I was sixteen when my mother supposedly died and dad sent me far away, I remember how I felt then and it was like this loneliness hinted at in Lucy."

"Yes, but there's something else, isn't it?" Steve smiles. Really, Danny knows him better of what he likes to admit.

"Well, also the anniversary of the death of Freddy and my dad is coming soon. You know that I feel something nostalgic in these days."

"And I suppose Catherine's recent visit has nothing to do with your mood, right?" Danny expects Steve to remove everything that torments him, but assumes it won't happen, not today, at least.

Steve says, "You like rummaging in the wounds, right?" when sees Danny turns the eyes, raises his voice a little, "Fine, I admit I have a ghost super saturation since a few days ago. Happy?" Steve sounds overwhelmed, but Danny knows his anger is not with him and also knows, if he don't help him to decompress, no one will do it.

"Steve, you know well I don't ask this to annoy you. You need to relief, buddy. To release some pressure, do you know?" Danny looks at Steve in the eyes, and he realizes that he's not getting anything. "Fine, I'll leave you alone, for now, but this conversation will continue. Your place, tonight, burgers and beer. Okay?"

Steve knows, if he refuses, the only thing he'll get is Danny insisting more and he has to admit he needs to vent, only a little bit. Sighs deeply and says "Fine! But now we're going to see Lucy."

Shortly after the Camaro stops at Rachel's home, Alicia arrives two minutes later. The three are slowly heading toward the main entrance, walking through the garden. Rachel is waiting at the door and Danny introduces them "Rachel, this is Dr. Alicia Brown, Crime Psychologist. She'll try to help us with Lucy. Alice, this is Rachel, my ex-wife and Grace's mom." Both women shake hands. "Lucy is in the swing," Rachel says, pointing toward the back of the garden, where there is a swing hanging from an old tree. The girl rocking distractedly, but seems quiet. Steve says "give me a minute, I'll see if she's willing to talk with you."

Steve walks towards Lucy, stops a little before arriving, so she realizes that he is there. The girl looks up and smiles when sees him. "Hello, Luce"

"You did come!" she says. Steve nods with a smile. "Hey Lucy. I brought a friend with me, Alicia. I'd like you talk with her. What do you think?"

She hesitates for a second, but then asks him "Do you trust her?"

"Of course," he says, "she's a good friend and we have helped each other for some time."

"Okay. If you trust her, I'll do it". Steve turns to Danny and Alice, making them a sign so they approach. Lucy gets up from the swing, waiting for them. Then Steve introduces her "Lucy, this is Alicia, a good friend. Alicia, this is Lucy, she's a good friend of mine and Grace. Lucy and I met in a camp of _Aloha Girls_ , about six years ago and became friends. Well, we'll leave so you can speak". While Danny and Steve move away toward the house, they see as Alice and Lucy have begun to walk through the garden, chatting.

An hour later, Alice and Lucy get into the house. Steve, Danny and Rachel, are talking in the living room. Lucy looks calmer, smiling slightly, walks towards Steve and hugs him, saying "Thank you". He returns the hug saying "anytime, Luce".

"I must go to get my things, mom's coming to pick me up," Lucy says watching Rachel and Danny "thanks to you, too", then turns to look at Alice and tells her "I'll see you tomorrow" and goes upstairs to get her things. When she leaves, Alicia looks at Steve and says, "I don't know, Steve, I think there's something more than the dysfunctional relationship with the boyfriend. I'll try to find out what it is and try to help her. We agreed to meet tomorrow in my office".

"Thank you Alicia" Steve says with sincerity. "I think you can help her."

"I hope so. Well, I must go, Sienna's waiting for me for dinner. It was a pleasure" says to Rachel and says goodbye to Danny and Steve shaking hands. "I'll see you tomorrow, guys".

Lucy goes down shortly after waving her cell phone "I must go" tells them. "Mom's is waiting for me in the car", says goodbye to everyone and leaves.

An hour later, Steve and Danny arrive at the beach house, carrying a couple of paper bags with burgers and a six pack of beer. They go directly to the beach chairs. For a while, they eat in silence. When they have finished eating, Danny begins to speak, but Steve interrupts him quickly.

"Look, Danno. I know your intention is good, but I'm fine. I just need to clarify my thoughts a little bit, okay?"

"No, Steve. I know it's more than that, you need to talk. The last two years have been very intense and you haven't spoken with anyone about this. Fine, you've talked with me a little, but I think you should talk to someone else. I'm concerned, buddy. I've tried to help you, but my attempts, far from improving it have slightly worsened things. Perhaps I'm part of the problem, I don't know."

"No Danno, believe me, you're the only one who knows, at least one part of what is happening. And that makes you a part of the solution, not the problem. Just give me some time, please. I'll solve this, I promise." Steve's voice sounds grateful.

"Okay", Danny sighs "only don't take too long, because I'm so worried about you so I'm going to become bald, okay?"

Steve simply smiles and says "Thanks, Danno".

* * *

It's been three days since all this started. Has talked to Lucy two or three times a day, to make sure she's fine and Alicia has been seeing her in her office. She says they're making progress, but has not said more.

Yesterday, they had a busy case with a few guys who kidnapped ten people in a Bank. Took six hours to recover the hostages and arrest the kidnappers. They're now doing the paperwork.

At that time, a nice girl, blue eyes and brown hair gets into the headquarters, accompanied by the guard of the building. Both come close and the officer knocks on the glass door of his office, calling Steve's attention. When he looks up, immediately recognizes the girl and makes a sign to them. The officer says, "Excuse me Commander. This lady wants to talk to you".

"It's ok, Bill, thank you" says, as he gets up, pointing to the chair so she takes a seat, the girl says "I don't know if you remember me, Commander, we briefly met two days ago in the waiting room of the hospital, I'm Brenda Carson, Lucy's sister. I need to talk to you."

"Of course, please give me a moment," Steve goes out of his office and walks to Danny's. A second after both return. After sitting down, Steve says, "Do you remember detective Williams?" She recognizes him, "Yes, of course, he's Grace's dad", Danny seats.

"How can we help you Brenda?" Steve asks.

"It's just that... When the Doctor Foster said Lucy has scars of previous attacks... I... I know that my sisters will be angry if I tell you this, but, as I told Maggie, we had to say something a long time ago."

Steve's internal alarm suddenly turns on. From the first time, they have had the feeling of Lucy's problems began a few years ago, now have a new source of information. He says to the fearful girl, "Brenda. You understand we want to help you, right?" She nods "But we can do so, only if we know what has been happening".

"I know" she says, "that's why I'm willing to say it all. We can't shut up anymore. This has been very difficult and I just want to finish it."

Danny tells her "before you begin. Would you like a glass of water, or coffee?"

"Water is fine. Thank you", she answers. When Danny returns from the kitchen with the glass and places it on the desk, near Brenda, she begins. "It all started seven years ago when Dad died"

* * *

Seven years ago.

 _The three girls are in the kitchen, afraid. On the floor, her mother's porcelain tray, shattered. Mom, furious appears in the kitchen and they hug each other, walking together towards the corner. "What did you do? It was my mother's" and approaches to them threatening. Neighboring houses light on, from the kitchen of the Carsons come sounds of crying and glass breaking._

 _Two hours later, Maggie is lying in her bed, sore. From the other two beds in the room, she hears sobs drowned by the pillows. She gets up and goes close to Lucy's bed, taking the girl in her arms to comfort her, a few minutes later Brenda comes too. Maggie tells them "it's just mom's very sad because papa has gone, we have to understand it. She doesn't want to do this", and the three sleep together embracing._

 _Another day..._

 _"But Maggie, Dad died three months ago, and mom is still mad!" Brenda is comforting Lucy because mom has beaten her by having her toys lying on the floor. Bruises on Lucy's arms and back have accumulated during these three months. With her sisters, it's not different. "We have to be good," Maggie says, while she picks up toys "more than before, so mom can be happy"._

 _One more day..._

 _Mom is furious because Maggie was talking with a kid outside of school, instead of going home directly. "But mom. He's only a friend. We were just talking!" Screams and blows are heard at a great distance coming from de Carson's house. A neighbor calls 911, again._

 _When the police arrive, girls run to their room to hide. Mom opens the door and greets "good night Officer. Can I help you?"_

 _"We have a call reporting disturbances, ma'am" the officer explains. "Is something happening? Is your family okay?"_

 _"Everything is all right, officer. We were watching TV and the volume was very loud. Sorry to have bothered you". She answers. The officers leave reluctantly._

 _Eight months later..._

 _One night, Mom gets home happy for the first time in a long time. Girls are doing homework at the dining room table, when they listen to her singing, breathe relieved, thinking that if she is not angry, she's not going to hurt them. "Hi Mom" Maggie says. "Hello girls. Tonight take care of your sisters, Maggie. I'll go out with a friend" Mom says, goes to her room to get ready. Since that day, things seem to be improving, but only at times. Days when Mom is happy or out with George, everything seems to be okay. But the days they fight, she becomes annoying, scolds and beat them under any pretext._

 _One day, Mom comes home with George. Calls the girls and introduces them to him "Girls, this is George. Mom's new boyfriend." They greet each other politely. He observes them meanwhile, with a strange look, that Mom seems not to notice._

 _Since then, George has spent much time with them. Sometimes he comes when he knows Mom is not at home and calls any of the girls, locking with her in the room and taking care to leave before mom comes home. Then he tells them they must not say anything, and that if they do so, Mom will be angry because, after all, he's her boyfriend and they are just a hindrance annoying. Therefore, it has happened for some time._

 _The good times are when mom goes out in a trip with George and leaves them in the care of Grandma. They love those weekends, or sometimes, entire weeks with Grandma, because they know mom won't beat them and George won't do... what he does._

 _At the beginning, girls don't know what's happening, they don't talk to each other about this. But some time later, Maggie begins to think this is not right, so she tries to avoid any of them stay alone in the room with George._

 _Gradually, they begin to talk to each other about this, but to no one else. If someone knows... mom would die. The situation remains so for years._

 _They are older now. George's interest in them is stronger than ever, the three have become beautiful and desirable young ladies, But each time is increasingly more difficult to convince them, sometimes has to use force to get what he wants._

 _The girls have had much time to think on the matter. They have grown and learned many things. Have never discussed this with anyone, except among them. They have always been each other leaning, because they know they have no one else. But over time have also come other emotions._

 _They feel an uncontrollable anger against George, now they know what he did to them is a crime, but they think they can't accuse him for several reasons._ _One of them is this is going to hurt mom. Another is they don't know if, after so many years, they can legally do something._

 _On the other hand, it is embarrassing. They never would admit to anyone that they were abused and battered, the people reject them._

 _Another emotion is the hate. Anger against mom for allowing this to happen. Long ago they stopped thinking she had not noticed nothing. It was simply more comfortable for her to ignore that, and she did so. Also angers them mom could opted not to say anything to avoid George left her. He was always most important for her than her own daughters. Mom didn't protect them as she should have done, and that is what causes more pain._

* * *

Steve and Danny remain in silent. Brenda gently weeps. "I know we have to say something, But mom...?" She still worries about her mother. "What will be happen to her?" Steve straightens in his chair, taking Brenda's hand resting on the desk.

"Brenda. There are many legal things we can do to punish those responsible. And this is important. But I don't think that it's the main issue here. I think the important is, you and your sisters decide what you want to do. We can help you with the legal side of the matter, but you must know the scope of this. You must decide if you want to raise a formal complaint against George for Child Abuse and Aggravated Sexual Abuse, or Rape. Also you'll have to decide whether you wish to raise charges against your mother for Child Abuse and Neglect." Steve speaks in a very soft voice, but he wants to be very clear.

Danny continues, "You and your sisters should decide it together. If you wish, we can help you by introducing a lawyer to you. But the first thing we want you to know is that you have options."

"The other part of the process" Steve says, "is the psychological support. You need it, Brenda. Lucy is seeing a doctor, friend of us, who is supporting her with the matter of Roger. If you wish, she can support you or can also direct you to come with someone who can. But this part is very important so that you can recover from this."

"So, do you think we can recover?" Brenda asks incredulous. "It's Lucy, she's hurting so much. And now the matter of Roger!" The girl is outraged and sobs softly.

"Of course. You can be sure you can recover yourselves, and regardless of what you decide, we'll be here to support you throughout the process. Okay?"

Brenda nods, wiping tears with the back of the hand. Steve asks, "Do you want us to take you home? Or we can take you to another place, if you don't want to be there".

"Can you take me home? My sisters are there, I should be with them," Brenda says, determined.

"Okay, we'll take you" Danny gets up, goes to his office to pick up the keys, and turns the light off. Shortly after the three, leave HQ to Carson's house. When they arrive, get out of the car and head to the entrance, Maggie opens the door suddenly. The girl is crying hysterical. "Brenda, where were you? I tried to call you. I can't find Lucy. I've called several times to her phone and sends directly to the mailbox. Oh God!" Steve comes close her and says gently. "Relax a little Maggie. We're going to find her, okay?" She nods. Brenda asks him "Where's Mom?"

"She left with George a couple of hours ago" Maggie answers.

"Did you call her?" Danny asks, the girl simply says "What for? She doesn't care!"

Steve says with soft-spoken "you should call her Maggie. Maybe she knows where Lucy is. Can we come in?"

"Of course," Brenda says. "Mag, remember Grace's dad? This is detective Williams. And he is Commander McGarrett. They will help us".

Maggie is dialing his mother's number, but a few minutes later throws the phone to the couch. "No answer" says furious.

Steve takes his phone and calls Alicia.

"Steve!" she answers, "How are you?"

"Hi, Alicia, we have a problem. I'm with Lucy's sisters, we can't find her, and doesn't answer her phone. Did you see her today?"

"Indeed, Yes. She was here and left a couple of hours ago. She said she had some things to do". Alicia's voice sounds concerned. "I asked her if she wanted I take her home, but said she would go to the mall to meet Grace."

"Okay, thank you Alicia" Steve says, "I'll call you when we know something", and ends the call. "Alicia says Lucy left a couple of hours ago, said she would meet Grace at the Mall," Steve tells Danny, who takes his phone and dials Grace's number. "Hello, Danno," Grace says.

"Hello Monkey, did you see Lucy today?" Danny asks her.

"Yes, we went to get some ice cream at the Royal Hawaiian Center." She answers, "She went home about an hour ago. Why? What's happening?"

"We don't know yet. Where are you?"

"We are in Will's house, playing _'Another world'_ , his father is here with us"

"Can you give the phone to Lou?" Danny is restless by Grace.

"Hi Danny, everything is okay?" Lou asks.

"Hey, buddy!" Danny says, "We can't find Lucy Carson, her sisters don't know where she is. She was with Alicia, but left two hours ago, then met Grace at the Royal Hawaiian Center. Since then no one can find her. Can I ask you to take Grace home?"

"Of course, Danny. If you need anything else, just call okay?"

"Thanks, buddy," Danny says and hangs up the phone.

Steve takes his phone again. He has a feeling and calls Duke

"Sergeant Lukela" Duke answers.

"Duke. Is Steve. Listen, the guy who Lou booked for Assault and Battery. What happened to him?" Steve asks. "Her mother came this morning, with a lawyer. We had to let him go, because no formal charges against him arose. Sorry Steve, Why? What is happening?"

"Don't worry, you could not avoid it Duke. I hope that the boy didn't do anything stupid. Thanks a lot. I'll call you back if know something". Steve ends the call and dials Jerry's number.

"Hey, Steve" Jerry greets him.

"Jerry, are you in the office?" Steve asks, anxious.

"Yes, here I am what you need?"

"I need a favor. Do you remember the boy booked for Assault and Battery three days ago? I want you to check traffic and security cameras in all the streets around Royal Hawaiian Center, I want you to see if he has been out there. Focus mainly on the last sixty minutes."

"Okay, I'm on it. It won't take too long. I'll call you as soon I find something" Jerry says and gets to work on the smart table. Ten minutes later, Steve's phone rings. "Jerry. What do you have? ".

"I found the suspect" Jerry says, "the traffic camera in the corner of Kalakaua and Seaside recorded him getting into a taxi fifty minutes ago. He struggled with a blonde girl. Both got into the taxi towards Kūhiō Beach.


	5. Begin to Heal

Chapter 5: Begin to heal

 _"I found the suspect" Jerry says, "the traffic camera in the corner of Kalakaua and Seaside recorded him getting into a taxi fifty minutes ago. He struggled with a blonde girl. Both got into the taxi towards Kūhiō Beach._

"Jerry, please try to track down Lucy's phone" Steve is hoping her phone is on.

"I'm sorry. The phone must be off, because I have no signal". Sighing, Steve asks, "Can you check the taxi and company registration?" Once again, Jerry is manipulating the smart table. "The company is Royal Hawaiian Cab and I have the registration and the plate number."

"Okay, Please call and ask them to check with the driver where he left them."

"Okay. I'll call you"

"Thanks, Jerry," Steve says, and ends the call. Two minutes later, Jerry calls back. "Do you have the information, Jerry?" Steve asks.

"Yes, the driver said he left them in a house in Waialae Avenue in Kaimuki" Steve quickly identifies the address and tries not to smile. This guy is silly, took Lucy to his mother's house. "I know where it is, Jerry. Please call Grover and the kids to meet us there". Jerry says, "Done".

"Thanks Jer." Steve says goodbye and ends the call. "They are in Addisson's house in Kaimuki" tells Danny.

"Well, girls. I think we have him, we go there now" then adds facing Brenda "I have your number. I'll call you as soon as we get her, okay? I think you two have a lot to talk about". Brenda nods and tells him "Thank you for everything". Steve smiles and leaves the house with Danny.

* * *

Half an hour later, Steve parks the Camaro in front Roger's house. Lou and the kids arrive three minutes later. The house lights are on, Steve gets his Kevlar vest and walks toward the main entrance. The other team members wait in the street. Suddenly a burst of shooting out the window and they hear a sharp scream.

They all cover themselves behind the vehicles. Steve goes back to Danny, covering himself behind the Camaro. "Damn it!" says, "this guy is bent on making his situation worse. I hope he doesn't hurt Lucy". At that time, his phone rings. Steve looks the screen "It's Lucy's number", presses the button to answer "McGarrett."

"Commander McGarrett" the voice on the phone says. "Roger. Is Lucy with you? Is she okay?" Steve asks, trying to be reasonable with Roger because he really doesn't want either of them get hurt.

"She's fine," Roger says.

"Give her the phone. I need to know she's okay". A few seconds later hears Lucy's voice. "Steve?"

"Hey Luce! Are you okay?" Steve tries to make Lucy to speak more, to know she's okay. She simply says "I'm doing fine. Sorry Steve"

"No, girl, you don't have to apologize. We'll get you out from there. Okay?"

"Now listen to me, Commander" Roger has taken away the phone to Lucy and now he is talking.

"What do you want?" Steve asks. He knows he should calm Roger before the guy does something stupid. "I want to leave here," Roger answers, "and I want her to be with me. If she is not with me, then won't be with anyone one else. Do you understand?" Roger's voice breaks in the last sentence. The tension builds up in his throat and Steve knows that's not good.

"Okay, Roger. I know you love her, but this is not the right way to be with her. Force her to go with you or abusing her. It is assumed we must take care to whom we love, isn't it? Listen, this is not the way to solve this, buddy. This will only make things worse. Come on Roger, let her go and we'll solve this, okay?"

"No, you're trying to fool me. She loved me and it's your fault she doesn't love me anymore. I want you to go and leave us alone!" Roger sounds increasingly desperate, ends communication, and turns off the lights.

Steve needs to solve this quickly, because he knows if it takes more time, the guy will be more stressed and will be easier to make a silly thing. Slowly moves toward Lou's SUV, to take the heat detection equipment. They need to know how many people are there in the house and in which room they are.

As soon as they take the equipment and point it to the house, begin to make a scan of the property. Apparently, only Roger and Lucy are in the house. Steve begins to develop a plan. He makes a sign to Danny so comes closer. When the five members of the team are all together tells them. "Okay. Let's do this. We're going to surround the house to see if we can get in undetected. Junior, you'll try from the top floor. Try to enter from the next house terrace door and access to the balcony in the master bedroom. Please don't make noise and don't shoot unless it's absolutely necessary. Danny and I are going to surround the house and try to enter through the back door. Lou and Tani will cover the front".

A couple of minutes later, Steve and Danny are next to the back door of the house. They check the latch, it's locked, look in a window of the adjoining room. Danny opens it, sliding slowly and both enter the house trying not to make noise.

They are in a small room with a desk and a couple of bookshelves. Steve walks slowly toward the door. Bends over trying to locate Roger and Lucy. They are in the living room, Steve can see them, Lucy is sitting on the couch, as Roger walks from one side to another, with a gun in his hand. "This is your fault," he says. "The only thing I wanted was to love you, and now we are stuck in this problem". She cries in response.

Steve moves down the room, followed by Danny, who takes a position behind the counter in the kitchen. At that time, Junior quietly goes downstairs. In a low but audible voice Steve says, "Okay Roger. Let her go. It's over". The guy immediately comes to Lucy and takes her by the hair, pointing the weapon. "No. This is not over. She's mine". Suddenly Junior says, "Drop the gun Roger!" the guy is distracted for a moment and turns to the stairs. Steve seizes the moment and shoot, injuring Roger in the left shoulder and knocking him down. Lucy stays frozen. Danny runs to the guy, moving the weapon with the foot. He raises him and puts handcuffs in his wrists. Steve comes close Lucy, slowly. She reacts and hugs him tightly, crying hysterically "Shhh. It is okay. It's already over," he says.

Twenty minutes later, they are all out of the house. A paramedic is checking Roger's shoulder, it's only a superficial wound. Once he has bandaged it, an officer handcuff him again and him in the back seat of a police car. Lucy is resting in the Camaro, waiting. She covers her back and shoulders, with a blanket and has stopped crying. Maggie and Brenda arrive at that time, looking for his sister. The three hug each other and Maggie tells her "Okay, Lucy It's over, we're going home".

"We have to go there?" Lucy's question is directed to his sisters, but she looks at Steve, who asks, "Where do you want to go, Luce?"

"Not home, perhaps with Grandma". At that time, the police car carrying Roger leaves the scene. Lucy asks, "What will happen to him?" Danny answers "Won't be good, Lucy. Once you give your statement, in addition to the initial charges of Assault and Battery, he'll face a charge of Kidnapping."

"But I don't want nothing happens to him" Lucy begins to cry again. Steve approaches her and says, "Lucy, Roger is an adult, he knew what he was doing and now he'll be responsible for his actions".

"But he loves me, Steve. He told me so" she tries to argue. "Look, Lucy. Love doesn't abuse, doesn't harm. His way of loving is not good for you, not for anyone. Perhaps now he understands that."

At that time, Danny goes close to Maggie who is with Brenda and Tani, and asks "Have you called your mother?"

"Yes, but she still doesn't pick up the phone," Maggie says shaking her head.

"Have you left a message on voice mail?" Danny insists. She denies again. "Maggie. Lucy says she wants to go to your grandmother's house. You need to tell your mother where you are going to be".

"And if she gets there and forces us to go back?" Brenda asks, frightened.

"Then I can't tell you what to do." Danny tells comprehensively. "As we said before, you have to talk and make some decisions together. If you decide not to go back, you don't have to do that. Okay?"

* * *

They have left the girls in Grandma's house, once Maggie left a message on her mom's voice mail. Danny and Steve are in the car, in silence. A couple of minutes later, Danny says. "You realize that you can follow your own advice, right?"

"What are you talking about?" Steve regards him, surprised. Then closes his eyes, his head is spinning.

"I'm talking about what you told Brenda about psychological support, you could use one for yourself." Steve only nods, and breathes deeply.

Danny speaks again, "Just want you to know I'm here" Steve only answers, "I know, Danno".

* * *

Steve is deeply asleep. After some nights of just close his eyes, he's exhausted. The clock chimes at 6:00, indicating it's time for his morning workout, but he turns it off with a coup and turns in bed with his eyes closed, trying to leave the dream wrap him again.

His phone is ringing. Why the hell someone calls so early? Turns to the night table and takes it, when the screen is turned on, he realizes it has been five hours since he turned off the clock. Damn it! Thinks while presses the button and growls "McGarrett".

"Steve, is Alicia. Bad time?"

"No. Don't worry, Alicia. Good morning. What is happening?" Steve sits on the edge of the bed, his hands through the hair and massaging his neck.

"Lucy and her sisters are in my office. We've been talking for a couple of hours. They say they have made a decision, they want to raise a formal complaint against George, but they don't want to accuse their mother."

"Okay. Do me a favor, would you? Please take them to my office and I'll meet you there in half an hour. Okay?"

"Okay. You'll meet you there," Alicia says. Steve presses the button to end the call and walks to the bathroom. Ten minutes later leaves his home heading to the HQ. When he arrives, they are already there, talking in front of the smart table with Danny, and the rest of the team.

Steve gets in, says hello to everyone and walks to his office while he asks Tani "Do me a favor, call Sergeant Lukela and ask him to come with a couple of officers, to make an arrest". Enters his office, followed by Danny, who tells him "Rough night, right?"

"Says the man who brings the shirt upside down" Steve jokes and laughs when Danny checks his shirt. Two seconds later, Alicia and the girls get in and sit down.

Steve smiles at Lucy briefly. "Okay, girls. We're going to do it. Sergeant Lukela is on his way to take your statement and make the complaint. Then we'll have to ask for a warrant, and go for him." Danny sits on the couch and asks Maggie "Have you thought what you want to do with your mother?"

"We don't want to accuse her," Maggie says emphatically. "But we no longer want to live with her. She needs help and we'll see she gets it. I can get a job and take care of my sisters". Without knowing why, Steve feels a great pride for these girls. They won't be treated as victims and want to regain control of their lives. Alicia tells him "we've been talking and scheduled a series of meetings with a therapist who will help them to overcome this and to go on with their lives. I'll be there to support them in everything I can".

Steve is worried about something and tries to explain them "is important to you to know that the legal process is just beginning. It will be long and complicated and you will surely have to testify in the trial against George, but we will be there with you all the time, okay?"

At that time, Duke arrives at the HQ and gets into Steve's office. He gets up and introduces him "This is Sergeant Duke Lukela, he'll help us with the statements". Steve leaves him with the girls to begin drafting the report and take their statements. An hour later, Lou leaves the HQ to get the judge's warrant. Alicia is talking with the girls in Steve's office, so he walks to Danny's office and comes in, sitting on the couch. Danny looks at him "then... now you've decided?" Steve sighs, briefly closes his eyes and takes his phone, Danny leaves the office, to give him some space.

Two hours later, Steve and Danny arrive at George's office, located in a building in a centric street of Honolulu, with Duke and two officers HPD to make the arrest.

When they arrive in front of the secretary desk, Steve shows his badge and the warrant, and unexpectedly opens the door. George is sitting behind his desk. When he sees them. Stands up as Danny approaches and puts handcuffs on him, saying, "George Martin, you're under arrest for Abuse and Aggravated Sexual Assault". While Danny tells his rights Steve stares at him, showing the warrant, then simply says "Book'em Danno".

* * *

 **AN: This is the final chapter. With this story, I want to show my respect for all those victims of abuse who have stepped forward to denounce those responsible. My deepest admiration for their courage and determination to regain control of their lives, despite the adversity.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
